Thoughts on the Horizon
by Shaari
Summary: Ok, I really like this fanfic! After the 1st and 2nd chapters, I've decided to keep up with another few chapters of KarinxHitsu. Enjoy and plz keep those reviews up!
1. Karin's Thoughts

Karin stared out of her open window. A gentle breeze blew through and softly ruffled her jet black hair. The sun was setting over Karakura, like any other day, like that day when a silver-haired boy appeared. Karin sighed.

"Toushirou," she muttered gently under her breath, his name sounding soothing as she pronounced every syllable. Karin closed her eyes and tried to feel for Toushirou's reiatsu but she knew at the back of her mind that she was never going to sense it again while she was aware of it. She felt panged with sadness, for the first time in her life she had a friend who was more than just a friend. Karin didn't like to admit it but she was sure that somewhere deep within her she would've felt attracted to Toushirou. His angular face, those deep knowledgeable green eyes and his messy silver hair all stood out to her and was etched into her memory. Karin sighed again.

"Hitsugaya Toushi-"

"WHAT?! MY LITTLE GIRL HAS A CRUSH?!" Karin jerked away from her dad as he yelled the words.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Karin demanded angrily, feeling the ever rising anger surge. Isshin smiled.

"You just said a guy's name! Oh I'm going to have a son-in-law soon-"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTIC DAD! QUIT SPYING ON ME!" Karin yelled at the man who was know half stuck in the back wall of Karin's bedroom from Karin's kick.

"Oh? You are being serious! I can't wait till I'm a grand-"

"SHUT IT!!!" without another word, Karin kicked her dad out of her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Panting slightly, she slowly turned around.

The sun was already about to disappear. Karin looked deep into the horizon.

_Until then, Toushirou._


	2. Uncalled for Farewell

Sequel to _Karin's Thoughts_ requested by Nefarious Seraph 13. Enjoy!

* * *

Whoosh. The ball zoomed through the air. The boy blinked blankly as the soccer ball hit home. An amazed silence stretched out across the pitch. A girl with black hair landed gently on the ground, facing the ground her hair obscuring her unreadable face. The goalkeeper's chin dropped at the force of her attack. The girl slowly stood up. Then there was applause, getting louder and louder.

"Wow! Karin-chan! That was amazing!" one of the boys on Karin's team shouted and rushed towards her.

"We won! We actually won!" another boy yelled jumping up and down. The opposing team slunk off the pitch, unable to believe their eyes.

"When did you train Karin?"

"We won!" the babbles continued to stream from Karin's team mates. Lifting her head up, she smiled.

"Yes, we did," she whispered. _Another match in the bag. _Her mind then zoomed out away from the compliments of her friends. _How long, am I kept in the shadows? How long before they come again? How long... before I can see him again-? _Her thoughts was suddenly cut off at the familiar syllables uttered by one of the boys.

"...train with Toushirou?" Karin looked up, startled at the mention of Toushirou's name. The box she had tried to build to lock the memories of him in began to crumble, pitifully.

"I- what?" she said. The boy smiled.

"Ah?! You've been training with Toushirou without us noticing?! That's so unfair!" Karin blinked.

"N-no, I haven't. He hasn't been around..." but she refused to continue because her voice began to break. _This is pathetic! Stop. Go. Now. Stop thinking about him. Go, now!_

"Look guys, I have to go now. See you at practice," with that Karin rushed off the pitch leaving her team mates looking a little stunned.

"What's wrong with Karin? Ain't she happy we just won?"

"Maybe she's too happy. Did you just see those tears in her eyes?"

"Don't be stupid, Karin doesn't cry..." _doesn't she?_ Karin thought to herself biting back the tears, hard. They had brought up a painful subject. She didn't even know why she felt so upset. _He's a Shinigami! He can't stay here, in the real world! Like, Ichi-nii. _Karin tried to reason with herself. She twisted through the streets of Karakura, rebuilding the little box again. _He's gone. Gone-_ then she was hurled back.

Shocked, Karin took a few seconds to gather herself. _No! No, not another, no... NO!_ Karin forced herself up trying to turn subtly. The Hollow in front of her didn't notice her. Karin raised an eyebrow. _Not the smartest of all Hollows... _then a scream echoed towards her, the scream of a human. _Damn, it wasn't after me after all! Crap, weapon... _Then her eyes fell on a discarded metal pole. _That will do._

The Hollow screamed loudly in triumph. The human scream continued to ring but stopped suddenly. The human looked up at the Hollow, the chain on his chest swinging gently. The Hollow froze as Karin hit its head again. Like brushing away a fly, the Hollow swiped at Karin's frail body. She went sprawling into the ground. The Hollow turned on her.

"Oh? A living human can see me? Hmm, decent reiatsu too. This indeed is a good town to feed on!" the Hollow's deep eerie voice bellowed. Karin struggled up onto all fours. _Shit, shit, shit! _She felt stupid now. She wanted him to come so badly, she was willing to sacrifice the human and herself. The Hollow laughed manically... and prepared to administer the final blow. Karin closed her eyes. _Farewell... _but the blow never came. She opened her eyes fractionally then they snapped open. A pair of geta wearing feet stood on the ground in front of her. She looked up, slowly. A black kimono billowed around the feet. _No... he can't have._

"Run, run now!" her heart nearly stopped. It wasn't him. In front of her, a Shinigami with an afro stood in front of her.

"Zennosuke Kurumadani," Karin whispered. She had seen him once before, briefly. She stared blankly at him.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" his voice rang out over the Hollow's angry cry. The cry jolted Karin awake. She stumbled awkwardly then ran. _Coward! Turn back! _She screamed at herself but somewhere deep in her mind, a deep intelligent and mature sounding voice spoke to her. _Live and there will be possibilities and hopes._

_

* * *

_

That's it for now! Thanks for reviews on previous chapter :D Keep them up! My writer's block is clearing now:D

Shaari


	3. Early Bird Part 1

**FAITHFUL BLEACH FANFIC READERS!!! I have to say, I take quit a liking into this fanfic after reading it again like yonks later... So I'm going to add another chapter to it! Based roughly around Diamond Dust Rebellion time ^_^ Hope you guys like it! You guys know I LOVE reviews, so uh... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

It was raining. Heavily. Karin sighed as she dragged her feet through the rain.

_What am I doing out here again, this early in the morning-?_

"MAY THE SPIRITS ALWAYS BE WITH YOU!" the black-haired girl slipped backwards in panic as a man jumped in her path.

"What the-?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Karin frowned then rolled her eyes at the man who now had his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his red outfit and usual black sunglasses, the ends of his moustache flying upwards as he bellowed.

"Na! Shut it old man! AND QUIT BLOCKING OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSES SO EARLY IN THE DAY!" Karin screamed and aimed a punch towards Don Kanonji's nose.

"Ahhhhh ittaaaiiiiii," he moaned pathetically while Karin stamped a foot down on his head.

"Oh shut up. If you're looking for Ichi-nii, he's out," she said, her tone etched with boredom. _Since he's the powerful one and probably kicking Hollow butt._

"Ooooh, I was actually looking for you and Yuzu! The protectors of Karakura must rise again against evil spirits!"

"Haaaah? Does Jinta and Ururu know 'bout this?"

"OF COURSE!" he yelled, in bad-accented English. Karin rose an eyebrow, she didn't understand what he'd just said but from the way he recovered so quickly, she went with her gut instinct.

"Whatever, what are-?"

"TAKE THAT, JINTA-SAMA'S SUPREME ATTACK!" from no where, a flash of red zoomed down towards Karin and Don Kanonji.

"WHAT ARE YOU-?!" Karin began but Jinta sailed over them and his attack connected with a snake shaped Hollow. It screamed in agony as Jinta stuck his foot in the Hollow's eye.

"Oi! What are you idiots doing down there for? Hurry up and get this git out of here!" Jinta yelled, jumping off the Hollow's head as it began swaying its massive ugly head from side to side.

"Tsch, speak for yourself!" from her backpack, Karin pulled out her football.

"Allllright, Karin Hyper Dragon Charge!" _how did I not feel its bad ass reaitsu?! _she thought to herself as her kick sent the ball colliding into the Hollow's other eye.

"K-Karin, are you OK?" the girl turned around to find Ururu, shouldering her massive bazooka looking tired as ever.

"Of course, this Hollow just needs a lesson or two. a, quit sneaking up on people and b, quit eating souls!" she kicked the Hollow hard as she uttered the last three words. _Why do I feel this anger?_ As Karin's feet touched the ground again, she panted heavily and leaned down on her knees.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Get out of my way, Kurosaki."_

_"Oi, that's not going to clear your name!"_

_"Get. Out. Of. My. WAY! Sit upon the Heavens, HYOURINMARU!"_ Karin's head snapped up as she felt two suffocating reaitsus submerge her. _No way... It can't be!_

Then she ran.

"Karin! Where are you going?" Don Kanonji shouted after her but she careered on. _I will see him! I will!_

* * *

**Yeah, next part gonna be uploaded soon!!! Thanks for reading!**

**Shaari**


End file.
